Sound: High School
by DarkVampirePrincess8
Summary: Okay our awesome sound ninjas are in highschool! That ought to turn out well, hehehe. Packed with Romance, Drama, Comedy and Sakon getting the stuffing beaten out of him! Poor Sakon Hope you enjoy! xD I suck at summarys .... Oh well xD


OK I have rewritten the first chapter and made it a little longer. I want to give a special thanks to Sleyman for spell checking the old chapter and giving me some cool ideas and to DarkSacredJewelXoX for her constructive critisizem. Thank you to so much for helping me with this! xD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, the only things I own are then soon to be OC's and my imagination.

Enjoy!_

* * *

_

Billie Jean is not my lover.

_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one,_

_but the kid is not my son._

_She's says I am the one,_

_but the kid is not my son._

"Argh" groaned a pink haired girl, rolling around in her bed. "How in the hell !" She then began to glare at the stupid annoying pink cellphone. When would it shut up she thought.

Tayuya was not a morning person, never was never will be. God that song was getting on her nerves.

_Billie Jean is not my lover!_

_Billie Jean is not my lover!_

_Billie Jean is not my lover!_

_Billie Jean is not my lover!_

_Billie Jean is not my lover!_

"I got it motherfucker, she's not your fucking lover...Dammit..!" yelled Tayuya as she jumped out of bed, slammed her cellphone in the pink wall and ran towards her wardrobe. She was going to have to pick that up later. She pulled out her black t-shirt with red and silver skulls and her red skin tight jeans. Then slipped on her black all-stars, tied her red shoelaces, picked up her black schoolbag with red, green and blue music notes stitched all over it and stopped to look at what she was wearing.

"God, is everything I wear black?" Tayuya questioned, then quickly turning to her wardrobe noticed that indeed almost every article of clothing was black or dark colored. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Sighing she left the house, locked the front door and sprinted away.

Running across the street she hears a screeching sound and turns around to see a red car stopping two inches away from her. She stared at the license plate of the car that read 'Devil' and realized she'd seen it somewhere. Suddenly a picture popped up in her mind.

"Argh... Karin, Kin... What the fuck! You almost ran me over you stupid bitches!" screamed Tayuya picking up the schoolbag she had dropped at the sight of her two best friends and their lovely Lamborghini. Yes the three of them were best friends since second grade. Tayuya still could not figure out how, though.

"Well, excuse me! I try to be nice and give you a ride to school and you yell at me... how rude! I should just leave you here! Hmph!" said a red haired girl with matching red eyes. Her hair was put nicely in a pony tail and her outfit wasn't bad either. It consisted of a plain black tank top, a red/black checkered mini-skirt, a pair of black stiletto boots and a silver cross necklace.

The girl next to her, Kin, had a purple quarter sleeve, dark blue ripped jeans, purple/black vans and a purple headband that went well with her midnight black hair and deep dark eyes.

"Just get in the car, we're going to be late." Groaned a very grumpy Kin, as Tayuya got in the back seat of the Lamborghini.

"Like hell we are!" proclaimed Karin as she step on the gas. When they finally arrived at the school Karin had to call the twins, Sakon and Ukon, to help brawl the girls nails from her car´s seat.

"Where did you learn how to drive, Kar?" questioned Kidoumaru, the spider dude, walking up to the Lamborghini, trying not to laugh. Karin just glared and muttered a quick 'shut up'. Said spider dude was wearing a Spider Man T-shirt with, what a surprise, Spider Man swim trunks. I don't know why, but seriously who cares. Also the most important part of Kidoumaru's outfit were the blue Spider Man sandals. Were we at the or something? I have the weirdest friends! Never mind back to yelling at a Karin.

"Karin, I am going to kill you!" Screamed Tayuya.

"Oh quit it, when you learn how to drive then you can criticize me, until then, shut up!"

"Ladies, ladies why shout? I, Sakon, am here to satisfy your needs!" Said the blue lipstick wearing twin. Seriously, who wears blue lipstick? And he's a he not a she! Anyway let's just say both girls wanted a punching bag, and since Sakon offer to be of assistance...

"Ahhhhhh!" Screamed Sakon as he was being kicked in the gut and in the back by the two angry females. Ukon, the not so gay twin, just winced sympathetically as his brother got his butt kicked by the furious Tayuya and the raging Karin. Kidoumaru and the big boned Jirobou snickered at the pathetic cries emerging from Sakon and Kin just stared at her besties wonderful work with a smirk on her face.

"Done!" Exclaimed both girls in unison smile from ear to ear at their accomplishment. Ukon walked over to Sakon and shook his head in disapprovement.

"Great now I have to take him to the infirmary..." Said a monotone Ukon. God his brother was useless thought Ukon.

"Or you could leave him there, I mean, it was his fault. Maybe he's dead?" Replied Jirobou as he went for his sixth doughnut. What a fatty. Sixth doughnut! I can't even finish one much less six! Then again he is part of my weird circle of friends. Kidoumaru started poking the beaten Sakon, to see if he was alive, when he got a growl.

"Guys you're out of luck, he's still breathing." He shouted over to the group. They all muttered a quick 'damn' . They were about to go get a quick coffee before class, see as they were still half asleep, until the bell rang.

"Shit, guess we have to wait until next period. Does anybody know what class we're going to have first?" Asked Kin looking at her nails.

" Well let us see. It's Monday, first period, second semester, which means that Karin has Plastic Arts, Jirobou has Theater and the rest of us have Technology Education." Responded Kidoumaru helping Sakon up.

"OK then let's go!" Cheered Karin, and they started to walk to class when they noticed some one missing.

"Hey Ukon, are you coming?" Asked Tayuya finally noticing that Ukon was going in the opposite direction.

"I'll be there in a while, got to take my Sakon to the infirmary to get some pain killers for his 'mysterious' backache.

"Kay, see you later!" Shouted back Jirobou, waving his hand. After a little bit they got to the theater classroom, left Jirobou and headed of to Techno Class.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, I will try to update as fast as I can and remember that constructive critisizem is always welcomed!

Reveiw pretty please! xD


End file.
